


Fluffy Goodness

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: Wincest Love Week [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of head-canon drabbles written for the Wincest Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Oldies (But Goodies)

When Sam was little and he was sick or unable to sleep because of nightmares Dean would crawl into the bed with Sam, wrap him up tight in his arms and sing ‘Hey Jude’ until Sam fell back asleep.

Even though it had been a few years since the last time Sam had let Dean do that, the first month at Stanford Sam was so lonely that he would have given up his scholarship just to feel Dean’s arms and hear Dean’s voice singing to him.

The lullabies and cuddling started back up again shortly after they got back on the road after Jessica’s death.

At first it was just the singing. Dean would sit on the edge of the bed, rub Sam’s back and sing ‘Hey Jude’ until Sam fell asleep. But after awhile, when their relationship went to more than just brothers, Dean started joining Sam in the bed and holding him while he sang.  

Even though Sam is 30+ years old now, when he is sick or unable to sleep Dean will still spoon him and sing him to sleep, but he’s branched out from ‘Hey Jude’.

Nothing is off limits but Dean sticks mostly to rock ballads (Scorpions, Lynyrd Skynyrd, REO Speedwagon, Poison, Styx, Journey, Night Ranger). And even though Sam will never tell him _(because Dean would stop if Sam ever brought up the fact that he even knows those songs)_ Sam’s favorites are those rare times when Dean sings Oldies (but Goodies) like Put Your Head On My Shoulder, Goodnight My Love, This I Swear, Earth Angel, At Last, or Daddy’s Home.

Even with Dean’s off-key singing, they are still the best songs Sam’s ever heard.

He knows that Dean thinks he’s bad with words so he accepts that big brother uses lyrics to express what he feels but just can’t bring himself to say.


	2. On the Flipside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canon drabble #2 for the prompt: Fluff

When it’s Dean who is sick or can’t sleep Sam reads to him.

Dean says that hearing Sam’s voice calms him. Sam always has a book that he keeps by their bedside for that specific reason.

Since Dean’s return from Hell they’ve made their way to  through  _ To Kill a Mockingbird; Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Spy; The Call of The Wild; Great Expectations; Don Quixote; All Quiet on the Western Front; Gulliver’s Travels; The Hunt for Red October  _ just to mention a few.

Even though he’s read most of them himself Sam googled and compiled a list of “must read novels” from several high school and college syllabus. 

And if Sam has made it his mission to make sure Dean is exposed to all the classic reading material that is considered required for a well rounded education no one really has to know that. 

But he’s not the least bit surprised that when he’s interested enough in the story, Dean can converse about it as intelligently as most of his peers at Stanford could.

Dean knows what Sam is up to with his supposedly ‘random’ list of books, but he will never let Sam know that he knows because it makes Sam happy to secretly be ‘helping’ Dean.


	3. Bonus Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Favorite Oldie

This is the song that Sam loves to hear Dean sing the most-

_**“Only You”** _

_Only you can make this world seem right_

_Only you can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone_

_Can thrill me like you do_

_And fill my heart with love for only you_

_Only you can make this change in me_

_For it’s true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand_

_I understand the magic that you do_

_You’re my dream come true_

_My one and only you_

_Only you can make this change in me_

_For it’s true, you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand I understand the magic that you do_

_You’re my dream come true_

_My one and only you (One and only you)_

 

Only You - The Platters  :  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FygIKsnkCw


End file.
